Turning Over A Rotten Leaf
by WhatCooties
Summary: Ash Ketchum finds himself kidnapped by Team Rocket, What will they do and how will they impact Ash's life? And why does Jesse seem so dazed? Dark Ash. AshXHarem
1. A Dark Awakening

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own Pokemon or anyone involved in here._

**Narrator:** This story takes place with our young hero Ash Ketchum taken hostage by the fearsome Team Rocket, what will our hero do and what will I have for lunch?

* * *

Ash Ketchum struggled to free himself from his binds as Team Rocket decided what to do what, since Pikachu was not captured with him. Ash could not rely on his friends or his pokemon, because they were all back at camp, knocked out with sleeping gas. Ash thought to himself "_Oh man I am screwed if I don't find a way out of here!"_ Meowth of Team Rocket jumped onto Ash and began laughing, "We have the purrfect way to deal with you!" Meowth snickered. Ash paled and mustered up the courage to ask, "What is this plan to deal with me then?" Meowth lost his bravado and began to stutter, "Oh, uhm, well, I don't know, but Jesse does, she just told us to go to the brats and negotiate a trade for you." If Ash had his hands free, he would of face palmed himself, but instead, let out a groan. "You wont get away with this Team Rocket!" James and Meowth just laughed and headed out the door, leaving Jesse and Ash alone. Jesse looked at Ash and said, "Just you wait, you wont be the same brat after this, now im going to take a bath, and don't you dare try to run away from here." Jesse began to laugh at Ash's misery and left towards the bath, leaving Ash in despair.

* * *

After an hour of trying to escape from his bonds, and hearing Jesse's horrible screaming, Ash had had enough. He was about to scream when Jesse came back into the room, only wearing a towel. "Whats wrong brat? Feeling hungry? Well too bad, no food for you." Jesse said, while bending over. Ash gulped when he saw the cleavage that wasn't covered by the towel and little Ash jr. began to rise. Jesse noticed his stare and followed where he was looking at, to only arrive at her own breast. "Oh, so you like my body do you? Why then, ill just let you see more of my marvelous body!" and dropped the towel, leaving Ash to see her in her naked glory. Instantly, Ash Jr stiffen to almost maximum hardness, Sadly Ash was clueless about Sex, leaving him to yell "What did you do to my penis! Its all stiff and it hurts now!" Jesse licked her lips and said "Oh ill tell you what ill do, all you have to do is enjoy." and began to undress Ash.

* * *

Ash Ketchum, now also naked, but still tightly bonded, blushed again at Jesse's actions and began to relax, as he felt no harmful intent from Jesse. Jesse also blushed, seeing how well hung Ash was, and brought out a few toys from her private stock, "Before the main exercise, I have to warm-up!" She brought over a wooden horse with a dildo sticking out where the saddle was, Ash looked at it and winced, "wont that stick there hurt when u ride it?" he said. Jesse just laughed and said "for a guy it might hurt, but for a girl, it will be the best ride of her life." and climbed on, she pressed the switch and the horse roared to life. She moaned and began bouncing up and down on the horse, also making her breast jiggle, Ash had a sudden urge to touch himself but couldn't, After 5 minutes of heavenly torture, Jesse screamed in pleasure and slumped down on the horse. Jesse looked at Ash's face, which was now screaming for pleasure, and giggled. Jesse said "well, I guess its time for your warm-up too." and dove after Ash's dick. She began to lick the tip, making Ash moan, and then, put the whole thing in her mouth, Ash yelled in surprise and pleasure, and began to squiggle his way out of the rope. Jesse expertly sucked his shaft, and then finally, Ash gave a shout and he blew his load, Jesse tried to swallow all of it, but there was too much, she gave a final lick and bobbed her head back up, "Not too bad squirt, too much, but it tasted very yummy." Ash grunted, he wanted more, but he didn't want to show it, Jesse began to think for a moment and said "ill untie you if you promise to not run away. And then you can do whatever you want with me, Anything!" Just hearing that made Ash jr, rise up to heights he never knew, Ash began to nod enthusiastically, Jesse smirked and began to untie the ropes, right when the rope was untied. Ash jumped towards Jesse and pinned her to the ground. Jesse moaned at this sudden action and waited for the next move, Ash's hands move towards her erect nipples and began to suck on one while massaging the other. His hands skillfully touched Jesse's two globes, and then swapped from one to the other. Jesse could hardly keep quiet, she loved to be dominated, helpless, but wanted it rough, not gentle. Ash then moved his hand from her breast, and moved it down to her sopping wet pussy. He began to insert one finger, and sucked her clitoris. One by one, he inserted another finger, and then he inserted his whole hand, Jesse screamed and began to wriggle, and then she laid still, "Ash, please, no more stalling, I want you in me, no, I NEED YOU IN ME!" she yelled. Ash grinned and held her up, pushed her against the wall, and, plunged into her with his dick, he went faster and faster as Jesse moaned over and over again. Ash banged her against the wall, grunting, and then gave a roar of happiness, and sent his seed into her womb.

* * *

Jesse fell down exhausted, but Ash wasn't done yet, he flipped her so she was upside down, and began to fuck her ass. Jesse shrieked, and began to stop Ash, unfortunately, Ash couldn't be stopped "You said I could do anything, did you not?" Jesse's hand stopped herself, and said "oh fine." Ash's speed increased, and with a final push, He came once more. Jesse thought to herself "_He has to be done by now!"_ but was she wrong. Ash stared at her and said "Your pussy is really nice, I think ill do it again!" and plunged right into her again. He was feeling tired now, but wouldn't give up until he was done. Jesse may have been tired, but she loved this feeling. Ash began to moan "Im going to cum!" Jesse smiled and said, "Me too!" Ash began to move faster and faster, and then, both yelled at the same time "IM CUMMING!" and their juices mixed together, finally Ash was spent, he fell to the ground, panting. Ash looked at Jesse and asked "I thought you were a virgin?" Jesse blushed and said "I broke my hymen long time ago when I tried doing the splits." Ash laughed and hugged her, kissing her right on the mouth, "I wouldn't mind joining Team Rocket, if it meant being with you." Jesse's eyes widen and replied "Do you really mean it?" Ash nodded and said " I could start a new life, with you!" Jesse squealed and pushed him to the ground, kissing him. "I could ditch James and Meowth now! They both were useless without me! Come one and get dressed, ill introduce you to the Boss!"

* * *

_**Whatcooties:I think the Narrator is my favorite character, what about you guys?**_


	2. Meeting the Boss

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own Pokemon or anyone in here. Enjoy!_

**Narrator:** Our Hero has now forsaken his past life and is now enjoying his new life. What will happen to everyone now?

* * *

Ash and Jesse moved past the tunnel, heading towards Viridian City, where the boss lived. They moved into the Gym, and walked over to the statue of Giovanni, Jesse stared at the statue's eye, and a laser scanner confirmed Jesse's ID. A Trapdoor opened up, leading down a very nice looking marble tunnel. After a decent walk, they walked into the main room, where the Team Rocket Boss sat. "Who is it?" he asked. Jesse gulped and said "Its me Jesse, bringing a new recruit," The man turned around, and smiled at Ash, "Ah, welcome Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town! It is always welcome to have a boy like you join our ranks, Im Giovanni, Ill gladly let you in Team Rocket, but first, we need a new name for you, Ash doesn't exactly strike fear into peoples heart." Ash smiled and said "How about after the fearsome beast Leo? Fearless, strong and widely respected."

* * *

Giovanni smiled and said "Leo it is! For a Pokemon, which one do you desire?" Leo pondered this question, and replied "How about a Ditto?" Giovanni smiled and said "What a coincidence, Team Rocket has found a Ditto that has a strange power, and also, have you ever heard of shiny Pokemon? We thought that Ditto was a shiny at first, but it turns out to be part of a rarer kind, "Dark Pokemon" Its even stronger than Shiny, and when trained right, unlocks more secret powers! This Dark Ditto has the power to copy into any Pokemon or Human it has seen before, down to the perfect detail and can even talk like a human, and this Ditto has seen every single Pokemon up to date!"

* * *

Leo laughed and said "Perfect! Ill name him, Kaballah, since Reverse Kaballah is too long." Giovanni laughed and said "By the way, do you wish to be a solo team, or team up with someone else?" Leo grabbed Jesse and held her close "I wish to be with Jesse, as she wishes to be removed form James and Meowth." Giovanni thought for a second, and said "Wish granted, I have high hopes for you, so ill be placing both of you in the special DO unit, The Dark Ops unit specialize in almost everything, from Kidnapping to Retrieving, but as evil as we are, we do not kill, As for you Jesse, Since you are part of the DO unit, what Pokemon do you wish to have? Or would you rather stay with the Pokemon you have right now?" This question startled Jesse, as she didn't expect to be important in this conversation, replied "If it does not trouble you boss, I'd like to have an Eevee named Libra, to show the elemental balance she has." Giovanni grinned and said "Once again, this is a coincidence, this Eevee is also a Dark Pokemon, and can change into any of the elemental evolutions it wants, and can revert back to Eevee any time you wish!" Jesse looked up into Giovanni's face and said "thank you Boss, but could I also change my name? Jesse isn't working out for me anymore, I'd like to be named Aries the ram, gentle on the outside, strong on the outside." Giovanni astonished, said "So be it, for your first mission, capture this girl, as she knows a secret that could be helpful for us, Her name is Green and she lives a life of petty crime, she is usually seen around Celadon City, as that city is a tourist trap" Leo and Aries both saluted Giovanni and said "Mission accepted!" and left towards the dressing room to look convincing. Both came out minutes later dressed in full black, with a red R on the middle of their chest. Both also had a mask in case of a stealth mission, Leo and Aries both enjoyed their clothing very much but as much as they liked it, they had a mission to go to.

* * *

Leo called out Kaballah, and it transformed into Alakazam, Kaballah then used Teleport to transport the duo to Celadon City. Leo, wore a hat just in case someone recognized him, and turned around to face Aries "First to catch her can other the other around for a day, agreed Aries?" Aries nodded but then replied "Please call me Jesse still, Aries was only to sound professional," Leo smiled and said "still call me Leo, it makes me feel better." Both hugged each other and set off towards to find the Green. An hour later, Leo heard a girl crying out "Items for sale! Items that'll boost your Pokemons Power!" Leo smirked, knowing that this was Green, ran towards the voice, once he got there, he saw Green was being yelled at by a customer, He sent out Kaballah, which transformed into Tangela, and had it use Vine whip to capture her, Green gave a yelp when she was caught, but then smiled and turned into a Ditto. The customer threw off her disguise and said "I knew you were coming, so you're here for the information about the Dark Pokemon? Well to bad! Because you wont be able to stop me!" Leo tsked and had Tangela transform into Alakazam to teleport them to a safe area, and send a telepathic message to Jesse, saying where he was. Alakazam then turned back into Tangela, and began trying to capture Green.

* * *

Green sent out a Squirtle, and began fighting, then, a stray water gun hit Leo in the face, knocking off his hat. "Is that you Red? Or Ash?" Leo laughed and replied "I am neither, call me Leo of Team Rocket!"

* * *

Tangela knocked out Squirtle with a cleverly hidden Leech Seed trap. And wrapped up Green. Green, who was still half sure if it was Red, Ash or a stranger she was fighting. Did not notice she was caught until Tangela held her in the air. Leo, smirked and walked up to her. "Kaballah, use a vine whip lock on both her arms and leg!" Green now was helpless. She stared in fear at her captor and whimpered. Jesse showed up at that moment and laughed, "Good job Leo, lets take her back to the boss." Leo smiled and nodded, Kaballah transformed back into Alakazam, used Teleport, and Green let out a cry of terror as she disappeared. Leaving behind only a puddle of tears.

* * *

Giovanni roared with laughter as he saw Green struggle to get free. "Well little girl, why don't you tell us the information we need, and then we'll let you go once were a hundred percent sure its true." Green gathered up the courage to ask "And what if I don't tell you, or say a lie?" Giovanni snapped, "Then we have some of our boys "Convince" you!" Green understood what he meant and instantly forgot her courage, "Dark Pokemon all live in a special area near Mt, Coronet! They venture out of their land sometimes to see the world, All Dark Pokemon each have a unique power! A Dark Ditto can split itself into equal parts, and fight as a team, Even a Dark Magikarp can use Sonic Splash, which makes a small splash, but a devastating collateral attack!" Giovanni clapped and said "Well done Green, now for the final clue, where can we find these Dark Pokemon?" Green whimpered "Theres a special path near Mt Coronet, that takes you through a path, where you are then greeted by first normal Pokemon, then Shiny, Then Dark Pokemon, but there is still more than that, but I have not gotten that far, as I was blocked by a barrier. I did see a glimpse of both a Shiny and Dark Mix Pokemon, if I saw correctly, then it could be either a legendary or a new type of Pokemon!" Green then explained how to get there in the best words as possible, Giovanni nodded once, and commanded the Scout Unit to investigate. An hour Later, The Unit came back only to verify the truth. Giovanni laughed and looked at Green "You are free to go, but first, Persian, Use Amnesia!" Green collapsed to the floor, unconscious, Leo was then ordered to put Green back into the City, where she left her Pokemon. Leo nodded "Mission Accepted!" and turned to leave, Leo then whispered to Jesse, "Ill get my reward later." Jesse blushed, wondering what was going to happen when Giovanni spoke "Aries, You are free to go, but as a reward, I shall give you a Pokemon the Scout Unit brought back, a Dark Milotic, which can be split into a different copy. And Leo, I shall give you a Dark Kingler, which can cure any status problem or illness, even if its incurable using its water." Leo and Aries both bowed to Giovanni and said "Thank you Boss!" Aries named her Milotic, Pisces, and Leo named Kingler, Cancer.

* * *

Leo came back to Aries later in the cabin they both shared, which also serves as a mini base, which had the latest technology such as, ID Eye Scanner, Machine Guns in the Vent, Heat Seeking Cameras, and much more. Leo snuck behind Aries and hugged her, with a hand on her chest. Aries moaned and turned around, "welcome back Leo! I was bored by myself so I got myself warmed up," Leo shrugged and said "Green sleepwalks, and shes quiet a perv too, I had a camera on her at all times when she started to moan out Red's name, and began masturbating." Aries stared at Leo and asked "Who's Red by the way?" Leo laughed and answered "Red was the old champion, and friends with Green and Blue."

* * *

Leo stared at Aries with lust and said "But enough about him, I think its about time I get my reward Jesse." Jesse blushed and replied "what do you want me to do?" but as she said that, Leo Jr rose up. Jesse face turned tomato red and unzipped his pants, Leo Jr, now free of all restraints sprung up, hitting Jesse. She instantly began to lick it, her hands fondling his balls. This time, Jesse wanted it to squirt in her face. Her tongue swirled around his shaft, her head bobbing up and down, when she felt Leo Jr, pulse, and a stream of cum flew out. She held her head up, opening her mouth, and gladly felt the cum land all over her face. She licked her up as much as she can, and washed the rest away, and began to undress. Her erect breasts were aching, so she wanted them to have company, she brought them over to Leo Jr, and began to titfuck him. Leo nodded for her to continue, and she did. Her breasts began to go faster and faster, Jesse then put the dick into her mouth and began to deep throat it, Leo grunted and grabbed her head, and began to ram into her mouth. And right when he was about to come, Jesse stopped her treatment, and resumed to titfuck him, her breasts, now soaked with precum and saliva. She gave a final lick and Leo Jr, squirted once more, now all over her boobs. She licked it all off and waited to see what happened next. Leo threw off all his clothing faster than you can say Chuck Norris, and held Jesse over the counter. The marble countertop felt cold to Jesse, and her breast was pushed against it, she moaned at the sudden coldness and moaned again as she was penetrated into the pussy. Leo rammed into her, and began to massage her breasts, Jesse screamed over and over with each thrust, and she moved with Leo's rhythm. When Leo pulled out, she went the other way, and when Leo pushed into her, she slammed into him. Leo pulled his hand away from her boobs and his left hand began to fuck Jesse's mouth, his right hand began smacking her tight ass. Jesse tongue swirled around his fingers, and gave a cute eep every time her ass was smacked. After a few minutes of this, Leo gave a shout as he reached his peak of pleasure and let his seed flow into her. Jesse, now contented fell to the floor, her pussy dripping with his and her juices. Both tired after a days work and sex, both crawled into bed naked, Jesse fell asleep first, but not after burying Leo's shaft in her pussy. Leo smiled and gave Jesse a kiss, and thought to himself as he fell asleep, "_Im going to fuck in her my sleep." _He gave her ass a final squeeze and fell asleep.

* * *

_**Whatcooties: Yea I like Mythology and stuff, thats why all the names are related to something like religion or myth.**_


	3. Pewter and Cerulean City: Annihilated

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own Pokemon or anyone in this._

**Narrator:**Our hero once called Ash now called Leo, now an idol in Team Rocket, sees old friends, what will happen now?

* * *

Leo and Aries, now the commandeers of the DO unit, this time with a mission; Collect all badges for the Team Rocket Pokefinder and Amplifier. Aries held Leo's hand and said "The person with the most badges win! And by the way, feel free to have sex with any girl you want, as long as you give me an experience way better than theirs." Leo laughed and answered "Will do Aries, You can have sex with any guy too, providing you give me the best treatment."

* * *

Leo now arrived at Pewter City, where Brock's father, now the gym leader, is. Due to a disguise, Leo was not recognized, and easily beat the leader, but unfortunately, Aries beat him to the badge and did not receive one. He headed off to Cerulean City where he knew, the gym leaders were girls and would have a lot of fun. He walked into the gym, expecting Misty's sisters but wound up seeing Misty. Misty, now changed after Ash's disappearance, seem to have grown in both body and mind, she now had a fairly nice bust, and a very nice looking ass. Leo whistled at Misty, expecting her to be wooed, but Misty just grew angry and yelled out "I wont be taken by a guy other than Ash!" Leo laughed and replied "Then if I beat you in a Pokemon battle, I get to have my way with you." Misty blushed, thought for a second and said, "Only a blowjob, and that's if you win, which wont happen, If I win, you have to leave me alone and never return!"

* * *

Leo sent out his Ditto, and waited for Misty to send out Starmie, her favorite, but was astonished to see her send out Pikachu. "This Pikachu belonged to Ash, but since hes gone, im taking care of it until he comes back! Pikachu, use Thunder!" Leo quickly recovered and had Ditto transform into a darker version of Pikachu, and jumped out of Thunders way. Kaballah then used Volt Tackle and crashed into Pikachu, sending it flying into the pool. Misty cried out in anger "Are you mocking me by transforming into Pikachu?" Leo snickered and said "No, im just trying to win." Misty screamed and then changed Pokemon to a Gyrados. Leo looked up into Gyrados and laughed, "Gyrados is a Flying and Water Pokemon, Eletric is going to destroy it!" Misty smirked and sent out a Dark Goldeen, "This Dark Goldeen has the special ability, Lightning Rod, It can collect Electricity, store it, and use it as an extra boost in speed and power!" Leo then replied "If I beat you with this Ditto only as a Pikachu, How about I get both the Dark Goldeen and also your ass to fuck?" Misty just began laughing until tears came out and said, "That'll never happen! Your on!" Leo grinned and then yelled out "Kaballah, Split!" The Pikachu Copy began to clone into two, then three, and then finally four, and then began to combine all of the electricity into one point. It condense into a solid form, and then the four Pikachus sent it flying by using Iron Tail. The electric bullet flew towards the Gyrados and Goldeen, and right when it was about to get absorbed by the Goldeen, it exploded, sending both Pokemon out of the water. Misty's clothes were blown off by the blast and fell to her knees, embarrassed, and also shocked. "I cant believe I lost."

* * *

Leo walked over to her and answered "I believe I get an ass to fuck and that Dark Goldeen." Misty did not answer and just sat there, staring at the ceiling. Leo shrugged, took the poke ball and caught the Goldeen. He then grabbed Misty and had her ass face the air. Misty finally awoke from her shock and instantly screamed, seeing what position she was in and tried to get away. Leo laughed and said "uh uh uh, that's not going to happen, we had a deal." Misty slumped and said "What did I get myself into? Now im going to lose my Virginity to someone that's not Ash," Leo had the urge to tell her he was Ash, but then thought against it "Im only going to take your Ass, not your pussy." and with saying that, he plunged in. Misty screamed in pain. "PULL OUT PULL OUT! IT HURTS!" Leo ignored her and began to thrust faster and faster, he just wanted to fuck that ass until it overflowed with his jizz and began to moan, "Dam you have an tight ass, I could get used to this," Misty began to sob, wishing it was over, when the pain began to subside, and began to receive pleasure rather than pain. In a few seconds, Misty was yelling "Fuck me more!" and more words that were too obscene to write. Leo grunted once, and spilled his juice in her ass, it squirted out, and some dribbled to her leg. Misty gave a content purr, but she wasn't satisfied, she grabbed his dick and plunged it into her mouth, her mouth skillfully swallowed all the remaining cum and began to lick the tip. Her hand fingering herself and another grabbing her breast. She bobbed her head up and down, when she exploded. She stopped her movement but Leo was done, He grabbed her head and began to fuck her so hard, she started to cry out in shock. Leo then groaned, and then orgasm, Misty tried to swallow it all, but it proved too much and most squirted from her noise. She fainted from exhaustion and Leo washed himself clean. And left the gym, but not after slapping her ass once more.

* * *

_**Whatcooties: Remember the 3 R's, Relax, Read, Review!**_


	4. Celadon and Saffron: Lust and Love

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Pokemon or anyone in here_

**Jam: **I don't know anyone else from Team Rocket besides Cassidy and Sabrina, so I might add in some OC.

**Narrator:** Our Villain, Leo, now gotten the Cascade Badge and a good time, heads off towards the Vermillion Gym, what will happen next?

Leo was walking down the road onto Vermillion City when he heard some travelers whisper to each other, "Have you heard about that one Team Rocket chick who beat the Vermillion Gym? She apparently beat the leader and then had him have sex with her! Damn Lt. Surge is lucky."

Leo sighed and thought " I better hurry up and skip towards Celadon."

He got to Celadon City in a few seconds thanks to Kaballah, and walked towards the gym, where he knew he would fight against a female. He walked into the gym and yelled

"I have a bomb!"

The trainers at first laughed, turned and then screamed, seeing his shirt, and started to panic. Leo started to laugh so much he fell to the floor, unable to stand.

"I was joking people, you guys cant take a joke. Oh well, Kaballah! Use Hypnosis!"

Erika, the Gym leader, was unaffected by this and demanded "What is the meaning of this?"

Leo snickered and replied "It was a joke, and I wanted a battle no one else could see besides us."

Erika debated whether she should slap him or do nothing. Right when she reached an agreement, Leo sent out Kaballah in Charizard form.

"Why don't we just get this over with right now? Lets have one VS all your Pokemon, if I lose, you can arrest me, if I win, I get the badge and a view under your robe."

Erika blushed with embarrassment and yelled "Your on! But you wont win! Because its hopelessly outmatched!"

Leo laughed and answered " You wont be so cocky after this, Kaballah Extreme Heat!"

Kaballah unleashed a torrent of fire from his mouth, and then followed by a wave of hot air from his wings, and sent it flying Erika's Pokemon, it knocked out except for Tangela and Vileplume. Kaballah then changed into Alakazam, and Leo yelled "Amnesia!" Vileplume and Tangela were both hit by amnesia and fell down, unconscious.

"Erika, I beat you like I said, and you didn't even make a move." Leo bragged.

Erika gasped, realizing what that meant and tried to run away. She barely turned when she suddenly had trouble moving. She sniffed the air and exclaimed "Stun spore! But how?"

She turned around and saw Vileplume sending Stun spore at her and then looked at Leo "What did you do?"

Leo patted Kaballah and said "Amnesia usually has the power to make Pokemon forget. But this Amnesia has the power to brainwash them too! Tangela and Vileplume are now under my control."

Erika tried screaming for help, but at that moment, Tangela used Vine Whip, covering her mouth and restricting all movements. Tangela raised her into the air towards Leo, pants off already and smiling.

"Now now Erika, be reasonable, we have a deal."

"But why should I hold up a deal with a crook like you?" Erika retorted, and tried to spit at him. Leo sighed and snapped his fingers. Tangela's vine ripped off her clothes and headed towards her womanhood. She shrieked and tried to cover herself up, but to no avail. The vine penetrated into her, causing her to scream in pain and ecstasy. Tangela started to pick up speed, causing Erika to bounce up and down and start to squirt.

"My my, you don't seem that developed in the chest area, but it'll do." Leo remarked and began to flick her nipples.

"St-Stop I-it!" Erika stuttered, Leo smirked and rubbed her breast "Are you sure? Your nipples beg to differ. But I guess ill give you a break, Tangela, stop! VilePlume, do a minor Stun Spore!"

Erika fell to the floor, panting, but still desiring for more. Leo picked her up and placed his rod right next to her entrance. "Get ready, because I am."

He pushed in, and instantly gasped "Damn you have a tight pussy, I guess Tangela didn't loosen you. Too bad he took your virginity." He remarked. He sped up, keeping a nice pace, and then, he began to rush. Erika gasped and cried out "More! More! I need MORE!"

Leo smiled and asked "Its about time you caved in to your secret desire. You always wanted to be dominated by a man didn't you, you dirty whore." and changed positions. Erika now was on top and he was on the bottom, Erika remained confused until he instructed her to just bounce up and down. She did what she was told, and instantly climaxed at the experience. She screamed as she bounced, her under developed boobs jiggling. She started to scream obscene words like "Fuck me harder!" and "My pussy and I desire your manly juice!"

Leo raised one eyebrow and said "Its always the quiet ones." Erika gave out an ear splitting shriek and collapsed, but not before giving Leo a kiss on the mouth for a few seconds. Leo tried to surface for air, but Erika seemed to have recovered from the Stun Spore. She French kissed him, and exchanged saliva. After the pleasant exchange, she rose, and thanked Leo for the pleasant experience. She got up and started back towards the back room when she felt a hand grab hers. "Oh no honey, we ain't done yet!"

She was pulled back and was pushed onto the floor, she was already tired from her day and then being stunned multiple times and then raped does make you a bit tired.

Leo approached her and said, If your pussy was already very tight, what about your ass? If Erika was still the old Erika before getting raped, she would of objected, but now, she was lust obsessed, and actually begged for her ass to be violated. Little did they know, Erika would soon after this ordeal, will actually reward male winners a good time and female winners with a special type of Tangela.

He had to loosen her ass a bit with his fingers, adding another when it loosened, and finally his cock into her. She gave a whimper of pain but soon enough motioned to continue.

Leo at first went slowly, but then increased his pace as she wanted. Leo was already about to come due to the tightness and the cute noises she was making made him ever so more closer. Finally she gave an mixture of a moan and eep and climaxed.

Erika was down, but Leo was not, he got comfortable and decided to jizz in her ass. He got dressed and turned to leave, when he noticed one of Erika's Pokemon, Victreebel, turn into a deep basket with water in it, he stared at it with astonishment, poured out the water, and gasp when the basket magically replenished itself. Astonished, he grabbed a poke ball and captured it. While he walked out of the gym, the Rainbow Badge at hand, he wondered "_All the past Gym Leaders with Dark Pokemon? Is that a coincidence, or is there another organization out there somewhere, plotting some evil plan?"_

_

* * *

_

Once again, Leo called out Kaballah and teleported to Saffron City. He walked off to the Pokecenter, where he would shortly heal his Pokemon, contact Giovanni concerning the Dark Victreebel he now calls Aquarius, and then have some food.

After a short while in a secluded TV/Phone booth, he contacted Giovanni and informed him of this new development. Giovanni thought for a moment "If what you are saying is correct, It could be the new organization, Team Universal. Be on the look out, as a reward, you can keep that Victreebel. Giovanni, out."

Leo walked back to Nurse Joy, where he motioned into one of the rooms. "What is it Nurse Joy? Is there a problem?" Nurse Joy nodded and pointed at Victreebel, how did this Basket get into the poke ball? Only Pokemon can get in there."

Leo looked around for anything that would help him and saw a poster about jokes that would improve the mood, and I thought "_This better work!"_

"Im sorry Nurse Joy, it's a novelty poke ball, its supposed to send out any object in there."

Nurse Joy smiled with a believing look and walked away. Leo let out his breath and looked at her ass, Before he turned to Team Rocket, he always had a fixation on Nurse Joy's ass. His eyes narrowed when he saw something vibrating an a long piece of string going under her very short skirt.

"Nurse Joy!" He exclaimed. The fore mentioned person turned around and noticed where he was staring, she looked down and saw the string in plain sight, she blushed and tried to cover herself with her clipboard. "Please don't tell anyone! Every girl has their needs, and my job is very stressful, always dealing with Pokemon, and since im usually the only one behind the counters, I don't have to worry about being caught! Please, don't tell! I'll- I'll be your sex slave!"

Leo scratched his head and asked "Are all other Nurse joys like this?" Nurse Joy nodded and replied "Yes, we always tell each other different ways to relieve our stress, and this way works best. Im the only Nurse Joy who still has her Virginity thought, all others have Sex with the person who caught them."

Leo smiled and hugged Nurse Joy, he put a hand into her clothing and began to massage her breasts. His other hand went into the lower parts of her body and removed the vibrator. She moaned at this sudden action but didn't resist. Leo's finger pumped into her very wet pussy and she gave an excited whimper and came. Leo licked his finger clean and said "Once I finish my job, you'll get the rest of your reward, but first, id like my little guy in my pants to get his reward first."

Nurse Joy shyly blushed, and bent over to unzip his pants, once the final zipper was unzipped, the monster within was unleashed. She gave an eep but began to lick his cock. Her hands caressing his balls, Leo instantly came. She easily swallowed up all the juices and continued to deep throat him. In a matter of seconds, Leo came for the second time and happily sighed. "Aright Nurse Joy, that's very good. You can stop." Nurse Joy lifted her head and smiled "Oh no, Im not going to stop until milk you dry!" Leo was suddenly reminded how scary girls could be. A.N: (That's right, don't mess with us)

* * *

After an hour of continuous orgasms, Leo set off towards the Gym where he would get the Marsh Badge. Before going into the gym, he thought of what to say, "_Ill go in and act like a hotshot, well, I already am, and Sabrina is part of Team Rocket. And hopefully get some action, Oh well, Be a man Leo!"_ Right when he opened the door, about to grandly announce his arrival, Sabrina popped up right in front of him and said "I sensed your arrival."

"EEEK!" Yelled Leo and fainted.

Leo awoke a few seconds later, in Sabrina's main room. "_So much for being a man."_ he thought, "Ugh, where am I?" he asked to no one in particular, Sabrina popped up out of nowhere once again and answered, "You are in my private chambers, Your recent uproar has disturbed my Pokemon and I concentration. And your Team Rockets top DO member, amazing really."

Leo blushed and said "It wasn't my fault, you popping out of no where is a bad habit."

Sabrina coughed, "Right, and you're here for the Marsh Badge and to have your sexual drive fulfilled, am I right?"

Leo nodded, "Since you know what I want, why don't we cut the chase and get with it?"

Sabrina shook her head and said "I will only give myself to someone that deserves it, I will only give you the Marsh Badge and at most, a kiss, but only because you are part of Team Rocket! Not because I think your cute and I want you but im on my period and I don't want to get pregnant, yet!" Once she got to the middle of the speech, she turned so red, a tomato would be ashamed.

"You know, you're a very bad liar, but your very cute when your blushing you know that?" Leo said, while sweat dropping.

Sabrina blushed once again and yelled at Leo "Here's your badge and your kiss! Now get out before I change my mind and utterly destroy you!" She teleported forward and gave Leo a kiss, but her body didn't end there, she grabbed Leo and hugged him, and her hand quickly massaged Leo's manhood. But before Leo could be completely satisfied, Sabrina pulled away and tried to hide her face "I did not mean to do that! Now, Be gone!"

Leo licked his lips and said "I'll savor that moment Sabrina, Sayanora!"

Sabrina fell down onto her knees and held her hands up to her beating chest "_He was so big! Why is my chest pumping and why does it feel so hot? Is this what people mean when they talk about Love?"_

The young villain walked out of the gym, feeling aroused still, and started his long walk back to Base, "_Jesse must of gotten 4 badges, while I only gotten 3, but I got myself a few ladies that can cater to my while now. Well, Sabrina might need a little more pushing, and then she could be mine to have whenever I want. I better prepare myself for her punishment."_

**Narrator:** What will happen to Leo now? And why are some people whispering rumors about the top DO team splitting?"

WhatCooties: Hope you guys are happy about this chapter, although some of you might be upset by the next chapter, I really am sorry if you are. But its my story, not yours. Peace 3.


	5. Start Of The End

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Pokemon or anyone in here._

**Narrator:** Leo, now back at base, was called to Giovanni concerning the team, and why does Jesse a guilty look on her face?

Leo walked in through the grand double doors and knelt down before Giovanni, "You asked for me Boss?"

Giovanni sadly looked at Leo and said "Aries has wished to part with you and return to her old team, I truly regret this."

Aries looked at Leo and bit her lip "Im sorry Leo, You may be a good partner and very good in bed, but you're too young for me, James cant compare to you, but he's my age."

"I loved you Aries! How could you do this to me? After all this time!" Leo cried out, tears dripping out of his eyes.

"I'm really sorry Leo, I love you and all, but a relationship like this cant go on. I hope you'll find another person to love." Aries said.

Giovanni looked at Aries and asked "And what else did you want to say Aries?"

Aries gulped and began to say "I wish to drop the name Aries and go back to Jesse, I also wish to never see you again!"

This caused a mental breakdown in Leo's mind. He sat there, silent, and was about to just walk away when the Pokeballs in Jesse's pack glowed and burst open. Milotic, Eevee, and a Jynx appeared, and walked towards Leo. "What is this? Pisces, Libra and Virgo! Come back!" Jesse shouted.

Leo stared at the Pokemon in amazement, and then heard Giovanni explain "Dark Pokemon may be powerful, but they have a sense of loyalty and will not tolerate too many betrayals. One or two betrayals may be fine, but after five, they will lose their faith in the owner and go to the one betrayed. Now before this gets any worse, Jesse, leave!"

Jesse scurried away leaving Leo alone with Giovanni, the boss, stood up and stared at Leo with pity, "I usually do not have anything to say ,but you are my best subordinate and I have looked for a person befitting you and will never betray you. Would you like to meet her?"

Leo sniffed, and looked up into his boss's face and nodded his head. Giovanni smiled and pressed a button, "Send her in" he commanded.

The door opened and in walked a girl, still covered by the shadows. She had very long hair and a fairly average bust. Giovanni smiled and said "Ah Sabrina, I hope you will heal Leo's heart, no matter how long it will take. Your new code name shall be Aphrodite, befitting for a young woman like you. Now Leo, I hope you will heal the wound in your heart, now I shall grant you a few days off. Feel free to do anything besides exact revenge."

Sabrina knelt down besides Leo and hugged him, and whispered, " I will always be there for you, even if I have to kill myself!" Leo gave a look at her, and hugged her back, crying. "Thank you both, rest assured, I will not take my revenge, and I shall love Sabrina more than I used to love Jesse."

Leo and Sabrina saluted Giovanni and proceeded to walk out the door, when the boss exclaimed "Oh Aphrodite, I forgot to tell you, I shall give you Virgo, the Jynx, and Noctowl, which we named Sagittarius."

Sabrina bowed and took the poke balls, and continued to walk out the door. She took Leo's hand and began the long walk to their new house, as the old house was taken over by Jesse. This new house was a nice wooden cabin, it had no hi-tech machines but had psychics towers that would detect any enemy.

Sabrina led Leo towards the bedroom and had him sit down on the bed, "Wait here," she said and walked into the bathroom. Leo looked around, looking for something to do, when he spotted a book hidden under a pillow. He grabbed the book and examined the cover "**Sabrina's Diary"** written in Black over the pink and purple cover.

Like any other boy, he got curious and turned the diary to the day he entered the Saffron City Gym;

"_1X/1X/20XX_

_Dear Diary,_

_Today, Leo came into my gym, I never had my heartbeat so fast before, I was always jealous of Jesse because of her time with Leo. If I had the choice to be with him, I'd stay with him forever! Back when he was still known as Ash, and defeated me, I had always an attraction him. His face and personality had struck a fire in my heart and when I gave him that kiss, I had the urge to push him back and take him right there and then, alas, I would, if I was not on my period. How I curse my fate. That day would have been the day where I would give myself up to the man of my dreams. I would no longer have to fantasize about him. How I dream it will happen soon._

_1X/2X/20/XX_

_Dear Diary,_

_Today, I was sent to Giovanni and Jesse for a meeting, the Boss had a serious look and I had wondered if I did something wrong. It turns out, Jesse was going to split up with Leo. I could not believe what I had heard, Everyday, I counted the days until Jesse would leave him, after all those days Jesse snuck off to see James, I wanted to strangle her and tell Ash, but I was afraid it would hurt him, or he would not believe me. The Boss stared at me and asked the question I was always waiting for from him, "Do you wish to team up with Leo?" My heart just started to beat faster and faster, I thought to myself "If this is a dream, don't wake me up!" But still, I am scared of Leo's reaction to all this, will he accept me? Or will I be cast away? If he rejects me, I will strive to become stronger until he acknowledges me, but if he accepts me, I will follow him around for all eternity! _

_P.S. I shall save my virginity for him, but I will wait for Leo to forget all about Jesse, and be content with me."_

Leo blushed "_Is this what she really thought of me? I was joking with her last time but I didn't actually think it was true."_

Leo stuffed the book back where he founded it and waited for Sabrina to finish her shower.

Soon enough, the door opened and out came Sabrina, fully clothed but stunningly beautiful, "_How come I didn't notice her before? She's extremely hot, even more exotic than Jesse! Her eyes, they're a stunning shade of amber red! Her body is something a model would kill for!"_

Sabrina blushed and said "You should really close your mouth, flies might fly in. Maybe some rest will do you some good. Ill also be sleeping in the same bed, so if you need something, im right there, but DON'T try anything perverted or feel my wrath! Now good night!"

The next morning, Leo woke up to Sabrina's cooking, "What's cooking Sabrina?"

Sabrina turned around and replied "Coffee and toast. Come have some!"

After the awkward and silent breakfast, Sabrina piped up "The boss wants us to find a way through barrier at the NW."

Leo stared at Sabrina "NW? What is that?"

Sabrina replied "NW stands for New World, We call that secret area with the different color Pokemon New World."

Leo smiled and nodded "Ah, I get it, well then, lets be on our way!"

After the brief travel with Kaballah's teleport, they both arrived at the New World, right next to the barrier.

Leo looked at the barrier, and threw a rock at it, the rock disappeared as it went through it. "We should try to avoid touching this at all costs." He said, but while he said that, a shadow crept up behind them and laughed "You seemed to have jinxed yourself Team Rocket! This is for Justice!" and the mysterious person pushed them into the barrier, sending them to somewhere.

"SHIT!" Screamed Leo as they plunged downwards.

**Narrator: **Is this the end of Leo and Sabrina? What will happen next?

**WhatCooties:** Yea yea im ending the story here. Because i got tired of this. Good day.


End file.
